


Touching Foreheads...and Other Parts

by Xenobotanist



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottom Julian Bashir, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Top Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: Just a sketch of Julian and Elim that I put through multiple filters.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 42





	Touching Foreheads...and Other Parts

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out how to post art on AO3, yay me!


End file.
